Character
A Character or Wrestling character in e-wrestling and is the on screen persona of a wrestler or handler. It is what an audience perceives when watching wrestling as opposed to what the wrestler or handler is like in real life. As an example on screen Ted Dibiase played a greedy millionaire whilst in real life he is a minister for a church. Character Personality Many personalities have been seen throughout the tenure of e-wrestling that has even exceeded the lengths that any non-fictional promotions would ever stretch to. A character's personality can strongly reflect that of the handler, or it can be based on pure imagination. Here are some character personalities as example: * Arrogant * Cocky * Emo * Gothic * Hero * Laid-back * Leader * Prep * Pretty Boy * Political * Rapper * Religious * Sex Addict * Skater * Vampire Many more personalities can exist when it comes to e-fedding. Many find it easier to write for a character who's personality they can identify with but this is by no means a standard. Character Style By the word style, it is not meant by the character's dress or speech, it is meant by your character's in ring style and ability. Many have presented a unique style and some merge their characters styles. Here are some examples of in ring styles: * High-Flyer * Power * Submission * Grappler * Brawler * Technical * Hardcore The choice of style will affect what kind of moveset a wrestler has and how they operate in a match. Style Desriptions * High Flyer - Many or most of your moveset contains aerial maneuvers to attack your opponent from above rather than being face to face, especially if there is a size difference. Rey Mysterio is the archytypal high flyer. * Power - Most of your moveset is filled with power moves such as suplexes, bombs and moves requiing the lifitng of opponents. The Undertaker or Goldberg are exmples. * Submission - A wrestler who prefers to try and submit their opponents rather than use big moves to pin them. A submission artist will have many locks and holds in their arsenal. Chris Benoit could be described as this kind of wretler. * Grappler - Similar to a submission based wrestler but a grappler is more of a catch-as-catch-can wrestler. Able to reverse moves and holds they are in effortlessly and also place their opponents in holds they can't escape. William Regal is a good example of this kind of wrestler. * Brawler - As the name suggest your character would prefer to strike their opponents with punches or kicks. This style does not necessaraly mean that the wrestler is unskilled. For instance it could be said that Stone Cold Steve Austin is a brawler. * Technical - Simply put this kind of wrestler use moves which require great skill to pull off. They will have a micture of power moves, submission and grappling. The best example of a technical wrestler in real life would Bret Hart. Character Gimmick A character's gimmick relates very closely to both personality and style (as a whole) but differs in that these gimmicks tend to be more fantastical than the personalities. The Undertaker is a great example of a gimmick as opposed to his Biker-Taker which was more of a personality. Some other examples are: * Paranormal being * Millionaire * Hill Billy * Show-off * Magical Category:Terminology